User talk:Paula
hi Paul. The wiki-node connects wikis. To get an Idea take a look at the node-wiki-for-university-wikis: main-page. Making a node-wiki-for-writing-project-wikis and creating wiki-nodes here and on other writing-project-wikis might be a good idea. Do you know other university-wikis? Add them to the list please. I'd be most interested in the creative-writing projects and know about very few wikis dealing with such. Have a nice day. Mattis Manzel :) 10:42, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) Magazine article up about this wiki Hi Paul. Congratulations to you and everyone on this wiki for getting this great write-up in the District Administration Magazine. I've added a mention of this at Wikicities in the news. Angela (talk) 13:19, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Poem Edits Paul, thanks for visiting our wiki space and for your changes to my poem! They are monumental! Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page on central Wikicities Hi Paul... Wondered if you might be interested in a proposal currently on the central Wikicities site, and associated discussion, exploring possibilities for greater co-operation and collaboration specifically between 'Civil Society' type wikicities (or wikicities on the slightly more serious type topics i.e. probably not gaming, sci fi etc). People new to wikicities and just seeing the most active section on the wikicities main page might conclude that there's not much (or enough) in it for them in if they're more interested in the slightly more serious stuff. The proposal is: Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page. If you're able to take a look, or actually support the proposal if you feel able to, that'd be great! Thanks, Regards Philralph 14:22, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ps Please feel free to pass on this message to others if you feel it appropriate. Also... maybe we could put a link to the Schools wiki from our (Sustainable Community Action) wiki's Education page as an action idea (?) Is there some way of including some sort of general link back, e.g. by promoting the general idea of Education for Sustainable Development as a possible topic area for collaborative writing? Spam Hi Paul. I noticed there was a lot of spam on this wiki recently. If you have any more of it, please let me know as soon as possible so the URLs can be added to the spam blacklist. You can also block the offending users at . If you find the spamming gets too severe, and this seems to be one of the worst hit wikis, please tell me and we can discuss solutions to this, such as preventing unregistered users editing. Angela (talk) 06:53, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Message for you Greetings! I was looking at Central Wikia and noticed a message that was probably meant for you there; it's here. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 18:04, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Pay attention, please Dear paul we are glad you went to jury duty. The only reason we are glad is because you are gone. So you dont have to deal with us,and we dont have to deal with you. We will be glad when you come back because you are a littil good to us the only thing that i want you to improve is that you were listen to us or look at us when we raise our hand.Also you should let us go to the bathroom once in a while.We know that you are trying to follow the school rules but no teacher does that except you so thats a problem so just STOP.We like your class but you are just like annoying because you dont pay attention and when we ask you a question you just ignore so thats it sincerly yours jaytza delacruz april,6,2006 paul Hello! Hey, you're back! I have never seen you do anything since I created my account. :) However, I am just curious to know why you protected the article Latino pride. With all due respect, the article hasn't been touched since last year, and all the vandalism only belonged to one IP which could've been easily "rollback'd". I know the page hasn't been the best, but does it really need protection? If so, could you (please) at least revert this edit? Thanks! --JDitto 03:02, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Excuse me, but could you please block my son and Flatts from editing this wiki? —Mama Krabs 01:46, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I'll never be blocked. Ha ha ha! —Flatts 14:17, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Special Request Hello, sir, I would like to request to become an admin in this place. As you can see from my , I have spent much time in HSOCW cleaning up vandalism. It was all fun at first, but now it's kind of annoying knowing that I'm the only one who does this in a regular basis thus far. I would really, really appreciate access to the rollback link so that this place can be much more safer, and with your permission, to block users whose sole purpose is to mess up this place, such as , mentioned above. And --JDitto 02:09, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey. I want to be an admin so I can kick people's butts. —Flatts 14:58, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Founder Interview Hello Paul! I am writing for the "Founder Interview" section of The Daily Edit on Central Wikia. I was wondering if I could interview you, since you are the founder of High School Online Collaborative Writing. If you say "yes" I will get more information to you. The interview won't take long, because it takes place online. Please reply! Thank you. Swannie 00:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :'I'm sorry. Excuse me for my unawareness. I am actually assigned specific founders to interview. I thought I chose them myself. Again, sorry. :-) 'Swannie 00:56, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hi Paul, My name is Manticore, and I'm a member of the Wikia Community. I've seen a fair bit of vandalism in the recent changes here, and I'd like to offer my assistance in cleaning it up. I am a Central Wikia Administrator, so I know how to use the tools, and when to use them. If you are ok with me helping out here, then please leave me a message. If you aren't ok with this, that's fine, because you will have at least seen this message and hopefully dealt with the vandalism yourself. In the meantime, I'll make a quick checklist of all the things that need to be done, and leave it on my userpage. Best wishes, Manticore 12:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Paul, I've given Manticore an admin flag so he can do some tidying. Please let me know if this is a problem. Hope to see you back some time! -- sannse (talk) 22:05, 12 December 2007 (UTC)